Love Again
by BlacK-KnightS-WinG
Summary: Lucy was a rich girl. And so was Rouge, just a boy version. Both met unexpectedly. He was an heir and so was she. But he showed no emotions and so at first she didn't like him. But she came to know why he was so distant. Can she get him to show his emotions again? Will love blossom from the two or will it wither? RoLu. FIRST FANFIC! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic! Hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or it's characters. Hiro Mashima does!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The Meeting

It was a regular day of a perfect morning. The sun's light going through the window and smacking the beautiful blonde's face. Just listening to the birds sing their morning songs and waking up to a warm nice light. Only to be regretting opening her eyes. The sunlight shining through the glass window, so bright and warm, yet so annoying for waking up the beauty.

Having enough of the sunlight, she rose, shifting her legs to the edge of her bed and touching the tiled floor with her ever so light feet. She stretched her arms out and yawned. As soon as she finished she ran to the bathroom to take a shower. It was only 8 in the morning and she was already late. Late for a meeting. The meeting was at 9:30 and it was already 8:20. She only had an hour and ten minutes left.

She ran to the kitchen and grab a piece of bread and a glass of orange juice. She quickly ran for her bag and some paper and her keys. Putting on her heels as fast as possible then opened the door that led to her front door of her house and slammed it shut only to turn around and quickly lock it. Running to her car, she put everything onto the passenger seat and quickly seat belted herself. Then drove off.

As soon as she got to Fairy Tail, she quickly ran to the lobby and greeted everyone. She ran to the elevator that was almost closing only to reach it just in time to put her hand through it and open it again. She walked in and pressed the 4th floor button.

"Morning Lucy." she heard a voice from behind her say. She turned around only to find that it was Levy McGarden. Her best friend who works at the company with her. Or more like under her.

"Oh.. Hey Levy." she said and sighed.

"Late again huh?" Levy grinned. Lucy nodded and turned back to looking at the elevator door.

"You know… You should stop being late. Your father expects you to be there early you know. He already gave you enough permissions to be by yourself. You should do something good for him now." Levy said lecturing her.

"Yes, yes, _mother_." Lucy exaggerated. Levy pouted.

"But how is your relationship with you know who so far?" she asked raising one of her eyebrows at Levy. Levy immediately turned into a tomato.

The elevator door opened to the 4th floor and they both walked out and turned to their left. They started walking through the silent corridor.

"S-shut up! I don't know what you're talking about." Levy said blushing. Lucy laughed at this and smiled.

"Anyways… Forget about me. What about you? How are things going with Natsu?" she countered. Lucy sighed and shook her head.

"It's not like that. He obviously like Lisanna. That's why we broke up." she said.

"WHAT?! When?!" Levy screamed out. Lucy sighed.

"I knew you were going to be like this. That's why I didn't want to tell you." she said. Levy sighed and patted Lucy on her shoulder.

"Ughhh… LU-" she was cut off by Lucy who shushed her and opened the door to the meeting room.

"Lucy, you're late." there sat her father, Jude Heartfilia. Lucy went to a chair and pulled it out and sat down.

"Sorry, Father. I woke up late again." she smiled sheepishly.

"Oh well… I just wanted you to meet someone." he said. The door behind her opened. She turned around. Coming in was a man in a black suit with black raven hair and red eyes. Part of his hair covering his eyes.

"This is Rogue. Rogue Cheney. He is the heir to the Cheney family, like you are heir to the Heartfilia family. I want you both to get along so that our companies can work together, of course you're going to work with Laxus too." Jude said.

"EHH?!" she practically yelled out. Levy covered her ears. She looked at her father who had a face that said 'don't make me repeat myself'. She turned back to this Rogue person and eyed him for a bit.

There was only silence between them.

"MOUUU!" she said and slumped in her chair. She sighed and then looked at him for the 3d time this morning.

"Hey. My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." she said. She got up and walked to him. She stuck out her right hand for a handshake. He took her hand.

"Rogue, Rogue Cheney." he said. It was so quiet. They both let go, and then Rogue bowed then left.

"Wait. Was that it?! How rude can he be?!" she exclaimed. Levy went over to Lucy to calm her down.

"L-Lucy. Stop yelling for like the 10th time this morning." she said and sweatdropped.

"And I have to work with him? Man… This will be taking a long time then. He is so… _emotionless_." said.

"Don't worry. You will be alright. Come on, let's go." Levy said and pushed her out of the meeting room and went to her office.

_He better be useful at least then. I don't like him so far._

* * *

First chapter done! Hope you liked it! Like I said again… This is my first fanfic, so if you don't like it, review what I should improve on. If the plot itself isn't good then I will try to make it turn out better. Thanks. 'Til next time then! PEACE! :D

~J


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ladies &amp; gents! New chapter out! Hopefully you guys are liking the story so far. :D

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or its characters! Hiro Mashima does!

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Working Together

~LUCY POV~

The next couple weeks I had to work with Rouge. Though he wasn't much of a talker or showed his emotions, he was a great worker. Maybe he wasn't so bad. But still he shouldn't be a silent guy and keep all of his emotions to himself. I had a hard time at some point though. He never really talked was the thing.

I sighed as I was walking down the streets with Levy.

"What's the matter?" Levy asked me. I looked at her and scowled. I then sighed again.

"It's nothing. Just that, whenever I work with him, he always have that stupid straight face. I just want to smack that face off of him. I mean, sure he's quiet and nice(?), but he is TOO quiet. Don't you think so too?" I asked her.

"Ehh? Really? He seems like a cool guy." she said.

"Hehe, yeah. Cool and quiet. I dislike him for some reason. That face need to disappear." I said. I sighed once again.

I stopped abruptly and she slammed into my back and fell backwards.

"Ouch, Lucy why did you all of a sudden stop?" she yelled at me, kind of pissed.

"Natsu?" I whispered. He was standing there smiling a bit. She looked at the building to her right and saw the coffee shop that she always went to, with him.

"Hey Natsu." Levy said, now noticing him. He smiled his signature smile and went in the coffee shop, also giving me a hint to follow him in. So I did. I walked in only to see Lisanna with Mira and Elfman standing there. I smiled at them and waved, greeting them for only a second and followed Natsu.

He sat down at the table and I did too, across from him. He gave me an apologetic smile and I only looked at him.

"So? What did you want to say?" I asked him, trying to start a conversation.

"Uhh… I was thinking… I- Uhh… I'm sorry." he said. I looked at him.

_Why? Why are you apologizing? _I thought. I looked at him for another few seconds.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked. He looked at me, then at the floor.

"Because… I should have told you. We were together for 10 months, almost a year. I screwed everything up. I know… I shouldn't have done that, I should've spoke up and said something." he said. He looked at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it. He kept talking.

I got tired of the excuses.

"Stop already." I said. "I already knew from the beginning. When she came back, when I became friends with her, when you would always go with her everywhere. I only kept it in. But you know what? I wasn't even bothered. Not one single bit. That's why I decided to break up with you."

He looked at me for what felt like the a hundreth time. He was going to say something, but I spoke up.

"Don't worry. We can still be friends. Just don't make it awkward for us. For me at the moment I have some things I have to do. I am busy now." I said smiling. _Yes, busy with some man who won't even greet me and only says a few words._ I thought.

"Yeah. Busy with me." I heard a voice behind me said. It was a low and deep voice. I turned around to see the one and only blonde man, Laxus Dreyar. Mira squealed and I only sweatdropped.

"Shut up. Only with the business, otherwise there is nothing going on. So Mira stop imagining things." I said with a scowl on my face. I then got up. "I will be going now."

I got up from my seat and grab my purse. Levy followed me. As I was walking though I bumped into someone and fell onto my butt.

"Ouch. Watch where you're going!" I said as I got up. Levy helped me up.

"That's what I'd like to say blondie." I heard a cocky, arrogant voice say. I looked up to see another blonde head. This time with blue eyes and a scar next to his right eye.

"Don't call me blondie, and you're blonde yourself." I was ticked off a bit. He tch-ed me and I was about to say something when I heard another voice.

"Sting! You idiot, don't just go off by yourself." a blacked haired man walked in. He looked at the guy named 'Sting' then saw everyone in front of him.

"Rogue?" I said. He looked at me then at everyone else.

"Who's that?" Natsu asked.

"That's Rogue. Rogue Cheney." Levy said.

"Ehh? Cheney? Isn't that the name of the famous company in Japan?" Mira questioned.

"Yes. It is. The family that works in several other countries and is one of the top 7 group. Like me, I'm Sting, Sting Eucliffe." this 'Sting' guy said.

"EHHH?!" Lisanna said.

"Anyways, Natsu-san long time no see." Sting said. Natsu smiled.

"Eh? You know him, Natsu?" Lisanna asked. He nodded.  
"Somewhat, yeah. But what brings you here?" Natsu said. I looked at the blonde man, then back at Rogue. I sighed.

"Let's go. Now." Rogue said, he turned around and left. Sting immediately scowled and followed behind him.

But before he left I heard him say, "You're always like that. Get over it already. Go back to your old self."

I was a bit confused at the statement, but ignored it anyways. Then I realized something.

"Shit! Levy, we have to go! Meeting in 10 minutes. Hurry!" I shouted and ran out the coffee shop.

_Damn that bastard for not letting me know! He was going there too!_ I shouted in my head. Running as fast as I could we reached the meeting. But was 2 minutes late.

"Lucy… What have I told you before?" my father said, giving me a glare.

"Uhhh… I'm sorry?" I said innocently. I giggled a bit then turned to look at the table across from where Papa was sitting at. I found Sting and Rogue there.

I glared at Rogue and then I sighed.

_Working together is going to take a LONG time. I wish time went by faster. _I thought. I went over to sit by Papa.

* * *

Well… Chapter 2 is up! Yay! Thanks for to the Followers &amp; Favs! &amp; For 1 review! *wipes sweat*  
I thought I was never going to get a review! But thank you &amp; see you guys next time! Remember R&amp;R! Thanks again &amp; PEACE!

~J


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey TaMaShI-nO-tSuBaSa here! **

**Sorry for not updating sooner than I thought! But since school is going to be here soon (which is not cool for me), I have decided to put this story on wait for a bit! Sorry if I kinda got your hopes up! Don't hate me! **

**I WILL be updating soon after 2 weeks though! Hehehe. I will during school. Muahahaha! 'Cause I dont really have nothing at school anyways. **

**Uhhh... Also be updated though! I may not be updating fast because of busy things, but trust me I will just suddenly update Chapter 3! **

**Thanks &amp; I hope you still read Love Again! **

**PEACE! **

**~J**


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Hello again! New chapter up, YAY! Sorry for the long awaited actual Chapter 3. I couldn't find the time to get onto an available laptop or computer at all! :( But now the new chapter is here! Tee-Hee. Hopefully you guys are liking it so far? (Even if I updated this late -_-)

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or its characters! Hiro Mashima does!

CHAPTER 3: Missing Emotion

~ROGUE POV~

I sigh as I sat across from Lucy and her father. I thought that I would only have to deal with 1 blonde, but now I have 3! It's not that I don't like them, well… Sting can be annoying &amp; idiotic &amp;... Well… let's not go any further.

_Why are there blondes everywhere I look?_ I thought. I felt the aura that Lucy was emitting.

Was she mad that I didn't tell her? Or was it because he had to work with her for a long amount of time?

"I want you both to manage the company for the next 3 weeks. So Lucy I want you to move to Rouge's place for the next two weeks too. That way you could learn more with the Cheney family and their work." Mr. Heartfilia said. I sighed.

'Great. Not that I care. As long as she doesn't do anything stupid than I am okay with it.' I thought.

"What?! 2 weeks? Why?!" she asked. Mr. Heartfilia shook his head.

"I will be gone for a bit and I don't trust you with the house yet. Even if there are the butlers and maids with you." he said. My eyes were closed.

"But-" she was cut off.

"Lucy!" he all of a sudden yelled. I could sense her flinch a bit. I sighed.

"Alright. For 3 weeks. Then… I will see you in the next 3 weeks, Mr. Heartfilia." I answered him. I then got up and left the room. Leaving only the two alone in the room to talk things out.

~LUCY POV~

Father was leaving the next day and I was in the Cheney family's mansion. It's quite big, almost as big as mine. I looked around the place for a bit and found that it was quite amazing.

I kind of lost track and wandered off by myself, eventually getting lost. I sighed. I looked both ways of the long and white corridor. I didn't want to get lost even more so I found a sofa. I walked over to it and fell asleep after a few minutes.

After what felt like 10 minutes later, I felt someone's hands on the bottom of my thighs. I opened my eyes to see black raven hair and realized I was on someone's back. The person felt me waking up and stopped walking.

"Are you awake now?" the familiar voice said. I opened my eyes to see that it was Rogue.

"R-Rogue?!" I stuttered. He ignored me and I got off of his back. He then started walking away.

"T-thank you…" I said. He just kept walking away.

'Rude.. At least say one word.' I thought pouting.

~NORMAL POV~

The next day felt like a living dead for Lucy. She tried to get along well with Rogue, but he only ignored her. She felt like punching him in the face. But like her father said they had to get along. For the better of the company.

Every time she felt like it was a perfect time to talk to him, he only ignored her. No talking or anything. Just a DON'T BUG ME look on his face.

On the 3rd day of her stay there she didn't go to work at all. Instead she went to her mother's grave. She just wanted to visit her.

The day was nice and bright. As she stands in front of her mother's grave she thinks of the past things that happened. Her flashbacks of when she was a child. Left alone in a locked and dark room. All by herself.

She shrugged it off and looked up at the sky.

"Someday… It'll all come back. The time when I am alone again. I don't want anyone else to leave me. Not anymore." she whispered to herself. A tear drop came down her cheeks. She then gave out a heavy sigh.

"I can't cry in front of you. Not now. I wish you could be with me, Mama." she said with a bright smile. After a few more minutes just standing there, she walked away. To the garden she always played with her mother. She enjoyed playing with her mother. She loved her and so did her mother.

She laid down on the soft green grass looking up at the clouds and the birds passing by, remembering the things she did with her mother. She closed her eyes and wondered off into her dream.

~LUCY'S DREAM~

She stood there… In darkness. Everywhere she looked at was dark. There was not even a light. Not one thing. All of a sudden the scenery changed. She saw her mother and her father. They were both smiling happily. Holding their hand out to her. She reached her hand out slowly. Trying to hold their hand. Their warmth. But the scenery changed again. It went back to an eternal darkness.

She cried. For help, for anything that will get her out of there. She needed her mother's warmth again.

She then saw her mother. She was kneeling and both her arms were stretched out. She ran into her mother's arms. Her mother wrapped her arms around her.

But after a bit she started squeezing her. She couldn't breathe.

"Mama… Ca- Can't- B-breathe…" she choked out. She let her go and then started choking her. Her mother's hands on her neck, squeezing her neck. Lucy tried to get herself free.

"N-no… Mama…. D-don't… Sto-" the scenery changed again. She was panting very hard.

She was crying.

"Someone help… Help me…" she cried silently. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kyaaa~~~!" she screamed out in horror trying to escape.

~END OF DREAM~

Lucy woke up abruptly and hugged someone. She didn't know who it was, be it stranger or someone she knew, she just needed some sort of comfort. There were tears coming down her eyes.

She was sobbing. Hugging the person really tight, not wanting to let go of that person.

"I'm scared… Someone… Save me… Don't leave me alone." she said those last words and then fainted.

~ROGUE POV~

I went to go look for Lucy at her place and found her sleeping in the grass at her garden.

I walked to where she laid down and noticed tears.

"Someone help… Help me…" I heard her say.

'Help me…? A nightmare?' I thought. I then tried to wake her up and nudged her shoulder. She screamed. She then opened her eyes and hugged me. I kneeled there shocked at her actions.

"I'm scared… Someone… Save me… Don't leave me alone." she said and I felt her hug me tighter. Her tears wetting my shirt. I then felt her body go limp. She fainted.

I quickly got up and took her to her room, in her mansion of course.

The maids led me there and I laid her down on her bed. I just sat there, looking at her. Seeing her eyebrows scrunch up and then loosen up.

'What is she dreaming about?' I wondered. I sat at the couch which was close to her bed. I watched as she just slept on her bed. I walked over to her and sat right next to her.

My hand somehow moved on its own and held onto her hand.

"What am I doing?" I mumbled to myself as I held onto her hand tighter. I then felt her have relief. Like everything bad she was dreaming went away.

I too felt myself loosen up when I touched her.

"What is it this time?" I softly said as I removed her hair away from her face.

**Yay! I finally updated! I know right. I said I was going to update in like 2 weeks. But instead it took me what a month? **

**Ahehehe... I won't make any excuses. I updated at least though right? **

**But yeah! Sorry for the late update and R&amp;R! **

**Thank you to all the followers and favoriters(?) (totally made that word up). **

**PEACE. **

**~J**


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

It's chapter 4! Yay! But… that's not a good number huh? *sigh*

Sorry. I haven't updated in a SUPER LONG TIME! I feel like a FAILURE! I have been busy with school lately, and the stupid homeworks and projects they give me. -_- But here is the new chapter. Hopefully this chapter gives me more COOKIES from you?

Anyways, new chapter YAY! Hope you like this story so far?

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or its CHARACTERS. HIRO MASHIMA DOES!

When she woke up she saw a figure. Her brown orbs looked at the dark figure which was on her bed. She wanted to move but didn't want to.

_'__Where am I?'_ she thought. She then had a flashback about what happened hours ago.

_'__What was that dream about? Mama?'_ she wondered. She then looked around the room only to recognize that she was in her room.

"How did I get here?" she mumbled.

She then felt the bed shift a bit. She looked at the moving figure, only to find someone with raven like hair. Her eyes kept closing on her, but she forced herself to keep her eyes open.

She then heard a mumble coming from the figure.

"Who…?" she thought. Lucy rubbed her eyes to get a better look.

"Mmm... " she heard a man voice. She then sat up and reached out her hand. She shook the figure's body. The body shifted a bit. Lucy then shook the body's shoulder.

A hand then moved her hand away from him and the figure slowly got up. He turned his head and saw Lucy. She froze immediately, and then screamed.

"Shut up will ya..?" Rogue said. He scratched the back of his head. Lucy just sat there, utterly silent. Rogue just noticed something and immediately jumped off the bed.

"What the hell?" he murmured.

"That's what I wanna know!" she yelled.

"Can you shut up shouting?! Everyday you shout, its so obnoxious." he shouted and sighed.

"Well sorry gosh! I just wanted to know who the hell was in my bed!" she said. "Wouldn't you think it would be weird if someone was in your bed?" Lucy crossed her arms under her chest.

Rogue sighed. He yawned and left the room. Shutting the door really loud.

"Sheesh what's up with him?" Lucy muttered. She scratched her head and then stretched out her arms. She got up off the bed and went into the bathroom, taking a nice and long shower.

~ROGUE~

He couldn't believe he actually slept in her bed. And to add on WITH HER in it too. He face palmed and then sighed heavily and walked to the front door of the Heartfilia mansion. But still he wanted to know. Just what exactly did she dream about?! Better yet, why the hell is he even bothering with that?! He shook his head and walked to the car.

"Take me to my office," Rogue said to his driver, deciding not to go back home, even if it was around 8:30 at night.

'_I can't believe I went to sleep for 4 whole hours.' _He thought to himself. Looking out the window with his chin resting on his knuckles. Everything outside the car had flashed in an instant. It was blurry, but then again he could see everything that the car passes by easily.

Once at his office, he sat down on the chair behind his desk. He leaned back into the chair and sighed tiredly, even though he had a 4 hour nap not 30 minutes ago. After what felt like a few minutes passed, he sat up and started reaching for a pen and some documents and started on his work.

After what felt like an hour pass, Rogue look up at the clock, only to see that it was already 9:45 at night. '_Time flies by quick.' _He thought. Rogue's eyelids slowly fell down.

Little did Rogue know that someone was standing just outside his door.

Lucy had went to Rogue's (her temporary home at the moment) place but didn't find him there. She wanted to apologize for being a bit rude. But once she got there she found out he wasn't home. He was at his office. So she went to his office. Lucy got there in less than 10 minutes. She walked to the elevator and pressed the number 25 button. The elevator slowly went up. Lucy took out her phone and it was now 9:35pm.

Once she got out of the elevator she walked to Rogue's office. She turned a left and then another right. His door was closed. Lucy decided to go in quietly. She grab the door knob and twisted it slowly and quietly, not wanting to disturb Rogue from whatever work he was doing. She first stuck her head in first and searched for Rogue. She noticed the lights were on and so she walked in.

Lucy looked at the bookshelves and admired the neatness in his office. She then turned to see 2 long couches across from each other and a table in between. A single couch at the head of the table. Then looking at the desk, she saw Rogue's head down. Laying on the table. She walked to him and lightly touched him. He didn't move. She then heard even breathing from his body. '_He's asleep.'_ She thought.

Rogue slowly moved his head a bit. His left cheek now on the table. He mumbled something and his brows scrunched.

Lucy taking notice put her index finger into the middle of his brows and straightened it. His face now looking calm. She pulled back her hand. Looking at him for a while, then noticing his hair cover his face, Lucy moved her hand to pull his hair back. She left her hand on his head.

'_His hair is so smooth and soft.'_ She thought. She then moved her hand to touch his cheek.

'_It's warm. Yet it feels cold.'_ Lucy thought. '_He's pretty handsome.' _A blush made its way across Lucy's face. '_What am I doing?!' _She thought. She sighed and shook her head and slowly was about to remove her hand and turn to walk away.

Right when Lucy was about to move her hand away and walk away, something grab onto her wrist. It flashed by so quick. Lucy yelped and there was a loud thud.

Lucy had her back onto the ground and Rogue was on top of her. Their eyes gazing at each other in utter surprise.

Their lips had met.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

DUN DUN DUUUNNN!

Haha. Did you guys see that coming?! I might sound stupid but oh well. :D &amp;&amp;&amp; Sorry if it is SHORT! Maybe next chapter will be longer!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I probably won't be updating any time soon, but I will try!

Still hope you R&amp;R! Thank you &amp; see ya next time!

PEACE!

~J


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Hahaha. I updated the next day! Wow! No homework! YES! (Well that's only for now. -_- Finals coming in 2 weeks though.) But who cares about the RIGHT NOW. Hope you like this chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or it's characters. HIRO MASHIMA does!

A/N:

Thank you TChacha for reviewing! And yes! I know! I love those moments. Don't worry. There is more to come! :D

Chapter 5

'_It's soft. It's warm. I don't want it to end.' _Rogue thought, more so dreamed. He felt something nice and warm touch him. '_Must be a dream.'_ He thought.

No it was not a dream. So when the nice touch he felt move away, his dreamed shattered into millions of pieces. It was now very dark, he reached his hand out into the darkness.

Not realizing that he had opened his eyes and grab onto something, he fell. He heard a yelp and a loud thud in his office. His dark eyes met brown, chocolate eyes. At first he was confused as to why the pair of eyes he saw were shocked, then slowly realized that their lips had met.

They stayed like that for another full minute, their body not moving one inch, until reality hit them and regained cautious, Rogue immediately got off of the blonde girl and moved away. Lucy, still stunned, sat there on the floor. Her face beat red.

Not wanting to look up to meet a certain someone's eyes, Lucy immediately stood up and walked away to the door. She closed the door lightly and walked to the elevator.

Rogue, who also had a blush across his face, only stood there. Watching as Lucy stood up and walked away, closing the door ever so lightly. He turned his chair to sit down but instead fell butt flat onto the floor.

"What the hell just happened?" he questioned himself, his right hand now on his head. He got up and left, not wanting to think about anything at the moment.

Lucy walked aimlessly in the dark streets. Too dazed to be looking ahead of herself.

'_I can't believe something like that happened.' _Lucy thought. She stopped walking. Reached her right hand up to her face. Her fingers ever so lightly touched her lips. '_The kiss… It was nice and warm.'_ She thought. Then she inwardly slapped herself. '_What the hell am I thinking?!' _Lucy started walking again, but her mind wandered back to the kiss.

Not knowing that it was now 10:15 at night, Lucy didn't pay attention to anything at all. Too stuck up on the kiss that happened 10 minutes ago. She bumped into someone and didn't even notice. She kept walking.

"Oi. You bumped into me." a thug-like voice said. Lucy didn't hear. "Heyy. Blondie. Did'ya hear me?!" He said. Still being ignored, he reached out his hand and grab Lucy's shoulder. Lucy feeling a hand on her shoulder, stiffened. She then took the hand and flipped him onto his back.

"Who the hell are you?!" She yelled. The man stood up.

"Well, well… Blondie here knows how to use her hands." the man smirked.

Lucy felt a chill go up her spine. She shivered. '_Of course I can defend myself. Otou-Sama made me learn how to defend myself. Though I stopped after 2 months.' _She didn't care and walked away.

"Hey, hey. You're beautiful. Wanna come play with me?" He asked as he stood in front of her. They were by the intersection of a traffic light.

"No!" she said. "Leave me alone you asshole." she hissed.

His smirk was now gone. He reached to grab her wrist. "Come on."

"I said no! Let me go!" Lucy panicked. She tried to pry his hand off of her.

"Stop moving. I just want to have some fun with you." he said grinning.

Lucy was now definitely and officially scared. '_Why did this need to happen to me?!' _She cried in her mind. '_Mama… I'm scared.'_ She cried inside. Even if she looked tough on the outside, really inside she was weak. She felt stupid, sad and lifeless.

'_Is this the end of me?' _She thought, her eyes shut tight, not wanting to open them. She knew. That if she opened her eyes, tears would appear.

She didn't want to look weak in front of a complete stranger. No. She didn't. She wanted to be somewhere nice and warm. In someone's embrace. But she knew. She knew she had no one.

"Hey… Get your dirty hand off of her." a soothing voice was heard from her right.

"Huuh?! Who are you?!" the man asked.

"I said to get your dirty hand off of her." she knew this voice. But she didn't want to open her eyes.

"Tch. I don't know who you are… But I won't let her go. She is a BEAUTY. Big bust. Nice curves. Wait until she screams. Her moa-" the man grinned.

He was cut off by a kick on the side of his stomach. "Damn you!" the man yelled. He got up and ran to Rogue. Yes, it was Rogue.

Rogue punched his right side of the face. The man stepped back. Blood dripping from his lips. "You bastard!" the man yelled at Rogue. He grab Rogue's collar shirt and kneed him in the stomach. Rogue fell down. The man walked to Lucy and grab her hand. Lucy resisted him.

"Let me go!" she screamed. Her eyes open now. She kept wiggling her arm, trying to make the man let her go. She kicked him in the shin and he pushed her into the streets. She fell onto her butt.

Rogue got up. He saw Lucy on the ground in the middle of the streets. He heard a honk. Turning his head, he saw a truck. '_It won't stop in time.'_ He thought.

"LUCY!" He yelled. She looked at him as she heard him yell her name. He was looking at something. She then noticed a bright light from the corner of her right eye.

Her eyes widened, she acted fast, she stood up and tried to run away. But she was scared. Her legs wouldn't move. Her lips quivered. '_Why aren't my legs moving?! Move god damn it!' _She thought. She looked directly into the light. '_MOVE!' _She screamed. She couldn't.

She stood there not moving. Rogue got up. He saw her trembling. She was scared. He ran. As fast as he could. "LUCY!" he yelled. He reached both arms out. He ran into her. Wrapping his arm around her tiny body. Her scared and trembling body. Then he thought, '_Ahh… What am I doing? I don't even care for this girl.' _

The truck honk. The longest honk there was. It drove pass by. The man harassing Lucy was long gone. He wasn't there anymore. He was scared he would take the blame of everything. The bodies on the floor. Not moving an inch. Lucy on top of Rogue.

She opened her eyes. '_Am I dead?' _was the first thing she thought. No. She wasn't. Instead she felt arms around her. Large string arms. She lifted her head up. Her eyes widened. Tears forming in her eyes.

"R-Rogue… Hey…" she said quietly. He wasn't moving. "I- I'm scared. Someone." she said a bit louder. "P-phone," as she trembled to reach into her pocket to get her phone. "R-Rogue!" she said in her normal voice now. She sat up. "P-please… D-don't die," she started to panic. She was now crying.

Darkness. That was what he saw. He slowly stirred his eyes open. '_What the hell happened?'_ he asked himself. His head hurt like hell. He looked around. He saw street lights and it was dark. Everything was blurry at first so he closed his eyes for a bit then opened them again. He heard sniffling. He lifted his head a little, even though it hurt, and saw blonde hair.

"L-Lucy?" he said. She slowly looked up. She met his eyes in an instant. '_What exactly happened again?' _He thought to himself. Than instantly, images of how ever long ago came up into his head. A guy was harassing Lucy. He tried to beat him up. Lucy was pushed into the street. And then a truck was driving by. She stood there.

Lucy on the other hand looked up to see that he was still alive. '_Thank god!' _She cried happily in her mind. "Rogue… Are yo-"

"What were you thinking?!" he yelled suddenly at her, not bothering to let her finish her sentence. "Why did you stand there?! Why didn't you run?!" he was now sitting up. He grab both her shoulders. Shaking her a bit, but stopped. "Were you trying to get yourself killed?!"

Lucy sat there. She cried. His yelling made her cry. "No! I was scared. I couldn't move because… I… was… scared… They didn't move. My legs didn't move. Even if I wanted them to move they wouldn't obey me!" she yelled back.

Rogue looked into her eyes. He could see many emotions in them. Fear. Happiness. Sadness. Stupid. Everything. She wouldn't stop crying. He then heard a mumble.

"What?" he said.

"I'm sorry." he heard her whisper. "I'm sorry… so… so… sorry…" she sobbed out.

"Stop it," he quietly said.

"I'm sorry… For not moving… For not running… You got hurt… Because of me…" she said. "I'm sorry." she cried out. Her head was down. Her hair was blocking her face. Eyes shut tight.

"Shut up," he said. She continued to apologize. She wouldn't stop. So instead he took the initiate. Rogue grab her. He wrapped his arms around her.

She was shoved into a tight embrace. Her crying and sniffing was muffled by his clothes. She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." she said again.

"Don't be sorry… Just don't ever stand there. Ever again. I don't want to see someone do that again. Ever. So run next time." he whispered to her. His face was now in her hair. They stayed like that for another 5 minutes.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

HEY! So… How was it?! I don't know if this chapter was longer than Chapter 4, but hope you're satisfied with this chapter! I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. They both got closer at least. :D

So QUESTION! Why does Rogue not want to ever witness an accident?! Just THINK about it! Don't spoil it if you think it is PREDICTABLE! So keep that mouth shut until I reveal it!

Anyways. R&amp;R! Until next time!

PEACE.

~J


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Have been busy lately with finals and family problems. -_-

But here is the new chapter! Hope you're satisfied with it!

Lots of love to those who REVIEWED! Love you all!

I have been having this on my mind. I don't know if I want to end this soon or not so… We will see!

CHAPTER 6:

After the incident, Rogue and Lucy went back to Rogue's place. While in the car, no words were exchanged. Except only something did change a bit. Lucy didn't want to let his hand go, so while in the car they held hands.

As soon as the car pulled in front of the door of the mansion she let his hand go. Walking out the door, Rogue ignored everyone. Though there was blood on his head, he didn't say or do nothing of it, he instead just walks to his room. Lucy stood there though, only following him until he disappeared from her sight.

A long silent was left in the air until Lucy spoke up, "Can someone go get me the first aid kit?" A maid ran off to go get one and returned within 3 minutes. "Thank you," Lucy said and left everyone.

As soon as Lucy got in front of the door she hesitated to knock. She stood there for a while, wondering if she should go in. '_No. I'm going in. He is injured. Because of me.'_ She thought.

Lucy breathed in and then out, slowly. She moved her hand to knock. She knocked twice. No answer. She knocked again, but this time a bit louder. No answer again.

"Rogue?" she said. No answer. Getting a bit worried, she put her hand on the door knob and turned it the right. The room was dark, but there was a lamp on. At his desk.

Lucy walked over and found Rogue sitting on his chair.

'_He should have at least said something.' _She thought. She walked closer to where he was sitting.

"What is it?" Rogue's voice was heard.

"I-" she hesitated. "Just let me help you with your wound on your head." Lucy said, a bit hesitant.

"It's okay. I can do it. You can leave." He said and closed his eyes. Lucy didn't really want to say anything. So instead of saying something, she walked to stand behind where Rogue was sitting. She felt like crying for some reason. Even though earlier she had already cried enough.

She slowly got down and wrapped her arms around Rogue. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Just let me fix you up." She whispered. "It was my fault you got hurt. I'm so stupid." Lucy felt a tear roll down her eyes.

Rogue was surprised when Lucy had wrapped her arms around him. For some odd reason, he couldn't stand to hear or see her cry.

"Hurry up then." He had said. Not in an angered or surprised tone. Just in his usual voice.

Lucy let go slowly and walked to sit in front of him. The first aid kit with her.

Not long after, she finished with the bandage on his head. She got up and left without saying anything.

Rogue had sighed as Lucy closed the door. The palm of his hand now on his forehead. '_I surprised myself when I called her name for the first time.'_

Lucy on the other hand, got into her room. The window was wide open and she sat on the chair. She looked up at the sky and stared at the stars. The stars that she loved so much. The stars in which her mother had talked so much to her about. A tear had slipped down her face.

'_Mama. I miss you. I'm so stupid._' She thought in her mind. The moon was shining very bright and it was full. A beautiful, full moon.

A few days had passed and Lucy was still in her room. She did not come out or eat.

"I'm starting to get worried about Lucy-sama. She hasn't eaten a proper meal for the past 4 days." a maid had said.

"Yeah. All she eats is only the toast and a few sip of the orange juice." another said.

Rogue had been listening to their conversation. He sighed and walked to his room. He then got out his cell phone and called someone.

Another 2 days passed and Lucy still haven't come out of her room. Now everyone was starting to get worried. Levy even came and wanted to talk to Lucy, but she refused to see Levy. Natsu, Mira, Lisanna and Erza even came to see her, but she refused to see anyone.

Rogue had enough of it and went into the kitchen.

"Everyone get out." he said upon entering the kitchen. The chefs were surprised but complied anyways.

After about an hour or so, Rogue had finished making a soup that he loved to eat. He then gets a call from someone.

"Hello…. Alright. Thanks." he said and hung up.

He walked to Lucy's room and knocked. She didn't say anything or open her door. It was locked. Rogue knocked again, but no answer again. He had enough and reached into his pocket. It was a key to her door. He unlocked the door and went into her room with a tray of the soup he made.

He looked around the room and found that it was completely dark with the windows open. No one was in sight. Rogue set the tray of soup down onto the table and looked around. A breeze came through the window and it was a strong one. A stack of paper flew everywhere and he picked a sheet up. He read the first sentence. It read '... I miss you… I'm sorry... '. He then picks up another piece of paper and reads it 'Today… I saw the most beautiful moon Mama.'.

There was a sound that came from the window. The window was glowing bright white from the sun. The curtains raised and he found Lucy. She was standing by the large window and she was wearing a white sun dress. She looked like an angel. In his eyes, it was the most beautiful yet saddest scene he has seen in his life. His eyes widened. Lucy's long blonde hair blowing away along with the window curtain. Her skin so white with the bright sun shining so brightly onto her pale, white body. Her beautiful curves that any man could clearly see. It was amazing, to Rogue he just stood there speechless.

_"Beautiful..."_ He whispered. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

A few seconds had passed and he snapped out of his train of thoughts of admiring her looks. He cleared his throat to get Lucy's attention.

"When are you going to stop starving yourself?" He asked all of a sudden.

Lucy flinched first. She slowly turned around from the window. Her face so pale.

"Come eat." He said and went to sit at the table with the soup he made. Lucy complied, only because she didn't want to cause any trouble for him anymore.

She sat across from him and stared at the soup. Rogue looked at her carefully first, noticing that she won't be moving her hand anytime soon to grab the spoon, he reaches for it. He picks it up and hands it to her.

"Hurry up and eat. It'll get cold." he said in an almost commanding tone. Lucy quickly grab the spoon from his hand. She first looked at the soup carefully and then finally dipped the spoon into the soup. She took a spoonful of the soup and slowly brought it to her pale but pink lips. She took a sip of it and then slowly lowered her spoon.

"... It's delicious." she said. Rogue almost didn't hear her, but he did. Lucy just continued to drink the rest of the soup. When she finished, she sat back, with the soup bowl empty and the spoon aside the bowl. Nothing was said between the two, until Rogue broke it.

"So why are you not eating a proper meal?" he said. Lucy said nothing. Not wanting to look at him, she stared at both her hands that were folded on her lap.

"I- I- I don't know. There is so much going on in my head. My mother. My father. _You._" she said the last word in a quiet voice.

"What? Earlier when I met you, you were all cheerful and loud and obnoxiously annoying. Now you're just a total mess. What the hell happened?!" Rogue said seriously, not completely yelling.

"What the hell happened?" Lucy whispered. "The accident! That's what happened! I almost got you killed. It would have been better for me to DIE! Even if I am cheerful, loud and annoying, I have a hidden past." At this point Lucy was in tears.

"You're making it sound like no one else has a past. We all do." Rogue said.

"I don't mean it like that." Lucy said.

"For me…. You want to know why I said to not ever stand in the streets like that again?" Rogue had said. Nothing was heard from Lucy. "Because someone special got into a car accident. That person. She was the only one. The only bright person in my life. The one who made me live."

Lucy at this point looked up at Rogue. His voice, hurt and pained. Hoarse from talking about a past that he shouldn't even be telling her about. The pained face he was making. His eyes were closed, but he opened them again. His hands were squeezed tight. But one thing she didn't see were his tears.

"It was my younger sister." he said finally. Lucy gasped, not too loud though. He laughed a bit. "Hahaha. I can't cry anymore. Not for her. When I witnessed her accident, I didn't cry. All I could think about was, what happened? Where is she? Is she okay? Is this a dream?" he paused for a moment.

"But when her funeral came, I cried. I cried so hard, non stop for a whole week. I felt like I cried so much for her, that my tears became empty. That I couldn't cry anymore."

At this point Lucy didn't want to listen anymore. But she wanted to, she was curious.

"I don't cry anymore. But I do cry inside my heart. It hurts. Every time." Rogue said. His voice still sounded pained. After that was said there was a long moment of silence. No one spoke at all.

"I-"

"Don't say anymore." Lucy interrupted him. "Just don't. Your voice sounds like it hurts talking about her. But let me ask you one thing. When you told me not to do that anymore, not to just stand in the middle of the street, did she get into a car accident?"

Rogue looked up at Lucy. He smiled a painful smile. He nodded.

As soon as he nodded Lucy looked away from Rogue. She moved her hands to cover her mouth. Tears streaming down her face. She sniffed and then looked at Rogue again. She wiped her tears, she slowly stood up and walked to Rogue. She sat next to him, on his left. Her right arm slowly moved up to his back and to the back of his head. She leaned him into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. If you hadn't come to save me, you would have witnessed another accident. I'm sorry." Lucy said. "But let me say one thing. There is no such thing as no more tears. You just stopped crying because you wanted to become stronger. To leave the weak old you, to forget about it. But now, it's okay. It's okay to cry now."

Rogue just widened his eyes. How she had said it so softly into his ears. How she slowly caressed his head. He slowly moved both his hand and held onto her. He held onto her for dear life, like he was about to lose someone again. So he squeezed her tightly, balling her dress into a fist.

And for the first time in forever, he cried.

~TO BE CONTINUED...~

HEY! So hopefully this chapter filled your stomach of waiting for a LOOOONNNNGGG time for this chapter. If not… I will try to update the next chapter as quickly as I can. AND make it better! Thanks for still sticking with this story! Until next chapter then!

PEACE OUT~

J~


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Hey GUYS &amp; GALS. Thanks for waiting for chapter 7! Waaaa~~~**

**Hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

'How did it turn out like this?' Rogue thought. Right now, he was holding onto Lucy for dear life. And he was crying. CRYING for goodness sake. 'If I move, it'll be a bit awkward.' he thought. But instead of not moving like he said he shouldn't, he did. He wiped his tears and moved away from Lucy.

"Why are you crying? You don't need to apologize. Instead I will, for yelling at you like that." Rogue said as he stood up.

"No, don't apologize. And I won't apologize either. Instead I will thank you. From now on, I will thank you." Lucy said and smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. Rogue looked at Lucy, her smile just brighten up the mood.

"There is nothing to be thankful about. I should thank you instead." he said the last part quietly.

"You saved my life. I owe you my life." Lucy said. He didn't say anything afterwards. Just the fact that he was still hugging her was on hi mind.

He soon pulled away. Moving a bit further away from her. There was that long moment of silence in the air. Not knowing what to say or do, they just sat there. Rogue trying to avoid looking at her.

"What's keeping you locked in here?" Rogue finally said, not wanting to keep the silence going.

Lucy looked at Rogue. She then looked at the paper scattered across her floor. Slowly rising up, her legs so white and pale, her legs moved slowly to the paper scattered on the floor. Kneeling down, she sat on the floor. Her legs to her right. She picks up a piece of paper.

"The white moon was nice tonight Mama. I wish you were here." she said quietly, but loud enough for Rogue to here.

Rogue looked over, a bit confused at first, but understood what she was saying. She was reading what was written on the paper. His mouth opened to say something, but closed his mouth.

"I wrote it, to Mama. I always write to her. Every night. But, for the past few nights, I haven't been. I couldn't." Lucy said.

She gazed out at the window. It was still bright outside. All of a sudden a gust of wind came in. The curtains floating again. The paper on the ground flying everywhere again. Her hair blowing the way the wind is blowing. A piece of her hair in front of her face. She moved it behind her ear, her eyes closed.

Rogue was mesmerized by her beauty yet again. He was sitting in the room with the most beautiful girl out there, yet she holds probably a horrible past. She didn't say a thing afterwards.

"I-" she stopped.

"Don't say something that you don't want to say. It's okay if you're not ready." Rogue said. He slowly got up. He walked to where she was sitting on the floor. His back bend lower to keep an eye to eye level with her, his left hand reached out in front of her.

"I want to take you somewhere." he said. Lucy hesitated on taking his hand. Not knowing where he wanted to take her, she slowly took his hand. Her fingertips touched his hand, but backed away. But after thinking about it again, she took his hand fully.

Once Lucy's hand was in Rogue's, he lifted her up from the floor. He lead her out of her room, still hand in hand. The maids that they had passed by saw the two holding hands and blushed.

Lucy didn't want to look up to meet anyone's eyes. Instead the only time she looked up was when she had wanted the urge to look at Rogue's back.

There was already a car pulled up at the front door and the butler had given Rogue the keys. He unlocked the car doors and opened the passenger door for her. She got in and he closed the door gently after her.

He walked over to the driver's seat and slammed his door shut. Starting the car and then driving away, the maids and butler looked after the car had driven away.

"I wonder what happened between the two?" a maid said.

"Rogue-sama was holding Lucy-sama's hand." another said.

"Didn't they look cute?!" another said, and thus this got the girls to fangirl over the two young heirs/heiress.

Back in the car, no one spoke. Again with the long awkward silence.

"Where are we going?" Lucy finally had the courage and asked.

"To my villa. Where no one knows of. Only Sting and my butler, who looks after that place for me, knows where it is." he said.

It took another 2 hours to get to his villa. Throughout the whole car ride, Lucy had finally got to rest peacefully, but a bit uncomfortably. At one point while driving to his villa, Rogue had stopped to put gas in his car, he noticed that the only thing Lucy was wearing was her white sun dress. He went to the trunk of his car and found a blanket and a sweater, Rogue put the sweater gently on for her and put the blanket over her lap. Closing the her door quietly and gently, leaving the gas station at one point, going back onto the road to his villa.

By the time they had arrived at the villa, it was close to 6 o'clock in the evening. Evening had just arrived and luckily, it was still summer and the sun was still up. Once he drove up to the front of the door, he unbuckled his seatbelt and looked over at Lucy. She was still silently asleep, but mumbled every now and then. She silently stirred awake, Rogue a bit afraid (for some odd reason he was afraid) of seeing her wake up suddenly, especially when she looked tired. But fortunately, she didn't wake up at all. She only stirred a bit and turned her head towards the window, where there was shade and no sun pointing at her.

Rogue slowly and quietly got out of the car and walking to the other side of the car, he slowly opened the door and un-belting her slowly and moving the blanket on her lap. He was at first awkward with what he was about to do, but it was to help her sleep in a more comfortable way and have much more sleep than she had the last couple of days.

Rogue's right arm slowly slid under Lucy's knees, his arm touching her nicely, smooth skin. At first the touch made him blush, but putting that aside, he moved his left arm around her shoulder. When he felt that he had a good grip of her, he lifted her and gently took her out of the car, without hitting her head or her legs. When he had fully taken her out of the car, Lucy moved a bit, once again, Rogue felt as if she would wake up, feeling like it'll be his fault that he woke her up when she really needed all the sleep she could get.

Standing completely still after Lucy had shifted a bit, he felt her arms swing around his neck. Her head now rested on his chest. She snuggled closer to the body heat that she felt, shifting a bit to be more comfortable. Rogue silently just waited until she went back to going still and breathing in and out slowly. When he felt like he could start moving again, he exhaled.

"What the heck am I breathing out so hard for? I haven't felt this nervous in a long time." Rogue thought in his mind, silently punching himself.

Once Rogue's butler (who was informed ahead of time before Rogue had arrived) had opened the door for the young master to go in, he quickly followed behind Rogue and opened another door for the girl who was sleeping in his arms. He left the room as soon as Rogue had entered to go prepare for dinner. When Rogue heard the door silently close behind him, he stepped closer to the bed and placed Lucy down gently. He covered her with the blanket and then sat next to her. He noticed a crack of light coming through the window, getting up, he went to the window and pulled the curtains, making the room a bit more darker.

Rogue decided to leave her after staying with her for 10 minutes. But before leaving, he had looked at her one more time. Gently closing the door behind him, his lips curled up, into a gentle smile. A real smile. A smile that he felt like it has been forever since he has shown it. Except no one saw, and he was glad for that. For he felt like would look like a fool.

~TO BE CONTINUED…..~

* * *

**I KNOW! IT IS KINDA SHORT. But Oh Well… Hope you liked this chapter. I'm trying to update as soon as possible. And I am thinking of a way to end this story soon and starting a new one. **

**Anyways… REVIEW! **

**Thanks and I will see y'all next time! :D **

**PEACE~**

**~J**


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Sorry for the delay! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 8

* * *

Lucy woke up to a bright and sunny morning. Stirring awake, and rubbing her eyes to see clearly, she silently yawned. Her right hand covering her mouth. She sat up on the bed and looked around lazily, for she still felt tired, but she felt like she slept for over 12 hours, and she did. She stretched both her arms up to the ceiling. After stretching she looked around the room once again. She slowly stretched her legs out to the side of the bed and made her way to the window. Opening the curtains even more, she was blinded by the morning sun that was out. Covering her eyes with her hands, she adjusted to the light. Lucy opened the window and looked at the vast field full of many different flowers.

Looking around from the window, she noticed no other houses or residents. It was as quiet as dead silent, a field of flowers could be seen with the sun rising up.

"Beautiful." Lucy said silently. '_Where am I though?_' she asked herself. Lucy then heard a knock at the door, hearing the door open, she herself slowly turned around and saw Rogue in jeans and a white t-shirt. '_He looks so nice. I could see his body muscles._' She thought in her mind. She shook her head no saying bad Lucy.

"Good morning." Lucy said as she went and sat at the table where Rogue went to sit at. Rogue only nodded.

Lucy looked around once more and started recalling what happened yesterday, that last night Rogue said he was going to bring her to his villa. Lucy looked at the table and saw eggs with rice and bacon with toast and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you." Lucy said, Rogue only watched her eat. She looked so calm and comfortable at the moment. He was savoring every movement she made but soon shook his head. He got up and opened the curtain all the way, the bright sun burning through glass window and emitting a bright and warm light. After Lucy finished eating, Rogue sat across from her and simply just looked at her. Her chocolate eyes now back to their warm color and her pale skin now showed color to it. He smiled.

"We will be staying here until you feel like going back. Don't worry about work either." Rogue simply said to Lucy. She didn't dare to look up at him, even though she had an urge to want to look up, her mind refused to though. "Whenever you feel like coming down, I will be in the living room waiting. I will show you around. First go take a shower, you must be dying for a nice bath. Here are my clothes. They might be a bit big on you, but they should work for now. I will see you later." Rogue finished talking. He sat there for another minute.

Lucy so wanted to go and hug him as he spoke. She wanted to thank him for getting her away from the city and into the country. She wanted to thank him for not making her tell him her story. For not judging her. He comforted her in a way that no one else could. He was different. Lucy wanted so bad to touch him, feel his touch against her skin.

Rogue got up and Lucy looked up immediately. Her eyes followed him til he was only a few feet away from the door. She wanted to stop him and just keep him here, with her. She wanted to be selfish for once.

Lucy bit her upper lips and clenched her teeth. Right when Rogue was about to twist the doorknob, Lucy abruptly got up from her seat and ran to Rogue. As soon as she reached him, she snaked her arms around his waist and buried her head into his back. Her arms tightened around him. Yes, she was going to selfish for once and keep what she wants with her.

Rogue felt her arms snake around him and froze right on the spot. He came back to his sense after a few seconds and released his hand from the doorknob. He sighed and put his hand on top of Lucy's hand.

"I was afraid that you weren't going to stop me." Rogue said. "Thank goodness you did." He said. He turned around and hugged her. What the hell was he doing? Even he didn't know himself.

"Go take your shower. I will be waiting here for you." Rogue pushed her to the bathroom with his clothes in her hands.

After pushing her into the bathroom, Rogue turned and went to the table and sat. After sitting down and looking at the door to the bathroom he breathed out heavily and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

After waiting for a while, Lucy came out of the shower. Her skin so white and pale, her golden locks wet but almost dried. Rogue looked her up and down, his clothes sticking so close to her bare skin. Lucy blushed as Rogue looked her up and down, she slowly made her way to where Rogue was sitting and pulled at his shirt. Rogue snapped out of his day dreaming of Lucy in his clothes and gave her hum.

"Let's go out. Somewhere." Lucy said meekly. Rogue smiled and grab her hand, he walked passed her and she followed him with their hand still intertwined.

Rogue led her out of the room, down the stairs and through the living room, walking pass by the dining hall and through the back door. Lucy gasped as she was led through the back door, what she saw amazed her, a garden of flowers, all types of flowers. Rogue plucked a pink rose from the garden and handed the rose to Lucy. She accepted it with a smile, a real smile. He then led her through the garden. It took a while to get to the destination of where he wanted to take her. He led her to a barn, it was quiet and no one was there.

Once Rogue led her through the door of the barn, he led her to the second floor. The second floor was full of hay and you had to climb a ladder to get to the second floor. On the second floor was a small desk and a stool, on that desk was papers and books with pictures hung up on the wall. Lucy was amazed at how beautifully set the second floor was. She went to the desk and looked at the pictures. There were many pictures of a little blonde boy and a black haired boy smiling widely. Another one with the two and two other women whose hair was blonde and black.

"Those are pictures of Sting and I. The other one is one of our mothers, who were still alive." Rogue said coming up behind Lucy, she slowly nodded, feeling bad about bringing back the memories.

"Rogue…" Lucy whispered. Rogue just shook his head, she turned around and Rogue had already started walking away.

"It's okay, come one. Let's go." he said. Lucy dropped the conversation and followed Rogue down.

"This is my horse." Rogue said patting a black horse. "He likes almost anyone if he is familiar with them." Lucy nodded in fascination.

"It's not like I have never seen a horse before, but for some reason this is one magnificent horse. He is beautiful." Lucy said touching the horse.

"Want to give him a ride?" Rogue said. Lucy nodded, and thus Rogue went to get his saddle.

After returning from getting the saddle, Rogue helped Lucy mount the horse. He than got on after her, sitting behind her. He grab the reins and off the horse started to gallop.

After galloping for a while, they came to a stop near a lake filled with white clear water. As Lucy got off the saddle, she immediately headed for the lake. It was so nice and clean and bright. The sun was reflecting off the lake's surface. She slowly took off her shoes and stepped onto the green grass and into the lake. She sat down onto the green grass, her feet still in the water. Lucy closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the outside air, the nature. She could feel the bright warm sun on her skin. She could hear the whistling and howling but soft wind blow past her. She could feel the cold and gentle water at the tip of her feet. She could hear the gentle waves of the lake hitting the sand on the other side of the lake.

She felt free, like she could do whatever she wanted. If there was anything she ever wanted, it was just to live here, near a lake, with the sun shining so bright. No one around to hear or see what she does.

While Rogue was tying the reins of the horse to a tree branch, he looked to see where Lucy was. When he spotted her, he saw an angel. An angel who lost her wings but didn't give a care about it. It looked like she was already in heaven. The scenery of an angel who descended from heaven and doesn't know a thing about this land. A scenery of an angel who looks like she is seeing heaven for the first time. Rogue smiled as he saw Lucy smile. He started walking to her.

As he got closer and closer, Lucy could hear his footsteps, soft and slow footsteps. Getting closer and closer to her. She opened her eyes and looked at him, he was smiling. The warm smile from a loved one.

Was she in love with him? Did she hold any feelings for him? When? Why? How? Something she didn't want to answer, but already knows the answer herself, she read too many romance books to know. So of course she knew her own feelings. She should right?

When Rogue sat down next to her, Lucy noticed the big gap between them. She felt a little hurt, because of the fact that they were sitting so close to each other while riding the horse. She felt the warmth he was radiating from his body. She wanted to feel it again. So she slid closer to Rogue.

"Can I use your shoulder?" She asked suddenly as she slowly scoot over to him. He turned to look at her and she wasn't smiling. She needed warmth from him, comfort from him. So instead of saying anything, he took her right hand and held onto her, making her move very close to him.

At that Lucy blushed, but complied. When she moved next to him, she felt the same radiating heat she felt from him as when she was riding the horse with him behind her. She smiled.

"Thank you." She said and laid her head onto Rogue's left shoulder. Rogue did not say a thing, only squeezing Lucy's hand.

"We should get going, it's getting late and you're probably hungry." Rogue said. They sat there for an hour and a half without moving an inch, just exchanging some talks about themselves. Lucy nodded and moved her head from Rogue's shoulder. She looked at the intertwined hand on her lap. She didn't want to let go yet, not the warmth of his hand. Rogue noticing their hand still interlocked got up first, dragging Lucy along with him to stand.

"Let's get going." He said smiling. Without waiting for her reply, Rogue led the way back to the horse. Their hands still interlocked, not wanting to let go just yet. Lucy smiled as she walked bare foot behind Rogue. On their way to the horse, Rogue bend down to gather Lucy's shoes for her.

Was this what it felt to grasp happiness? They both thought and smiled. Yes, it was happiness that they were feeling.

* * *

~TO BE CONTINUED...~

I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING GONE FOREVER! Ever since school started, I have been getting so much homework everyday and I had some family issues. Yes, yes. Excuses. I know. But this was a short chapter! I hope you at least enjoy this chapter for now and let me thank you to everyone who is still reading this!

I promise next chapter will at least be longer than this one. Hope you like the new chapter! &amp;&amp;&amp;

HAPPY NEW YEAR! LET'S WELCOME 2016 WITH LARGE OPEN ARMS! :D

PEACE~

~J~


	10. Chapter 9: Last Chapter

CHAPTER 9

* * *

As soon as Rogue and Lucy returned to the barn, Rogue took the saddle off the horse and Lucy led the horse back into the barn, feeding him apples. As Rogue walked towards where Lucy stood, he came to a stop, looking at her smiling. No, he wasn't a creep. He just loved the smile on her face, it made her look so much better.

"I've always thought I was lonely…" Lucy started saying while patting the horse. Rogue wasn't sure if she noticed him standing there and was talking to him. But she looked up at him and smiled.

"But I was wrong. I realized I had many friends around me. Levy, Lisanna, Mira, Natsu and everyone else. Even you." she gave him a heart warming smile.

"What I was afraid of wasn't being alone, it was being loved and scolded I guess. I can't really express it in words, but I was afraid that I might kill someone again." Lucy said. At this point Rogue was a bit confused. What did she do wrong? She killed someone? Who? Why? How?

Lucy slowly walked towards Rogue and took his hand. She led him back to the villa and into the room that she slept in the night before. She sat him down onto a chair and she sat across from him.

"I- I feel responsible for my mother's death." Lucy said. "No, I am responsible for my mother's death. My father even said so. And when he said that I completely locked everyone, no matter who, out of my world." Lucy said.

The room was getting darker and darker as the sun began to set. Lucy looked out the window, Rogue sat there staring at Lucy who was on the verge of crying. No, she is crying, her heart is being torn apart just talking about it. He didn't want her to continue, didn't want her to cry. But he had to listen at least, hear her story.

"The car incident that happened a week ago. That triggered a memory that I stored at the back of my mind. It was within a cage, locked up. The key that opened it was the light of the car that almost killed me that night. But you saved me, and scolded me." Lucy smiled at the last sentence. "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad that you saved me. Really."

Rogue was smiling at the sentence she just finished. Her small smile at what she said even though she was crying and hurting.

"The car… My mother got into a car accident. I was right there to witness it, and I was only 7 then. I was playing around with some other kids from rich families because it was a party for me. It wasn't my birthday, it was just a party. The kids and I ran around a lot in the yard, but we became a little too playful. We began to play hide and seek. I was the seeker and the kids were hiding. I couldn't find any of the other kids at all. So I wandered off to the front yard of our large mansion. My mother was looking for me and therefore followed me to the front yard. I was walking in the middle of a non-busy street, no cars in sign, until my mother pushed me and I heard screeching sounds of the the tire of the car that hit my mother." Lucy spoke.

She remembered it, the scene, the blood. She turned around and saw red, her mother lying on the ground. Tears were flowing down her small pink cheeks. She went to sit by her mother's head and told her to wake up, to open her eyes. So she cried mother really loud. Loud enough for people to start gathering, and finally someone called an ambulance.

"Apparently, the person driving the car was a crazy person who had mental issues. Instead of him having left his world, he took my mother. But as I grew a bit older, I began to think that it was I who caused her death." Lucy began to cry, her hand clutching the end of her pants she borrowed from Rogue, wrinkling them, but he didn't care. Her knuckles were getting white from squeezing too hard.

Rogue started moving, he got up from his chair and went to sit next to Lucy, taking her hand and holding it.

"It isn't your fault. You were only a child back then. You didn't know the car was coming, it was a non-busy street that you grew up walking by almost everyday." Rogue said. "Don't blame yourself." Lucy cried into his arms.

"I know it's not my fault, but it keeps getting into my head. I sometimes tell myself that I don't even deserve to be laughing and smiling. But I tell myself to smile and laugh anyways, because I know Mama would want me to laugh and smile. I know she would tell me that it is not my fault." Lucy cried out. Rogue put his arms around her and squeezed her tightly and closer to his chest, he closed his eyes.

"What is happiness to you Lucy?" Rogue asked suddenly.

"Smiling. Laughing. Being loved and giving love." Lucy mumbled, sniffing.

"Yes. But happiness is also being gentle and caring. It also to believe and have hope. Your mother… She is probably being torn because of your tears right now. She does not blame you, nor your father. I do not blame you. No one blames you Lucy. Believe me, your mother would want you to be happy right now." Rogue whispered gently into her ears.

"How? How can I be happy if it keeps getting into my head? How can I be happy?" Lucy said.

"Be happy for your mother. For your father, your friends. For me." Rogue said. "What makes you happy Lucy?" he asked.

"What makes me happy?" she sniffed. He nodded. "Levy, Natsu, everyone. My father, my mother. You." she said. Rogue smiled.

"Every moment with you is my happiness." Rogue confessed. "You make me smile, you make me have feelings I have never had before. You helped me, now let me help you. Let me give you even more happiness. And you can give me more happiness." Rogue said.

Lucy smiled into his chest. '_Mama… Is it really okay to hold happiness? You must be in pain up there huh? I have been blaming myself for too long huh? I should set myself free of my foolish guilt I gave myself. Thank you Mama… For watching over me… For being here all along… I love you, Mama.'_

"Thank you, Rogue. For being here for me. I have been foolish for the past few years now. I just continuously blamed myself. My father blamed me, but began to love me again, for he didn't blame me anymore. Because no one blamed me, I thought I should blame myself. I thought that no one wanted to tell me that I was to blame because I was so young. But really no one felt that way. I just pushed the guilt to myself. I always pushed myself towards happiness, but I was only hurting myself." Lucy said. She was no longer crying. "Thank you, really." She said and she dozed off.

Rogue shook her a little and realized she had fallen asleep. Her breathing was steady, and her eyes were puffy. His shirt wet from her tears. '_Gosh, I feel like I am responsible for making her cry.'_ He got up and carried her to the bed, he covered her in the blanket and removed her hair from her face. He slowly retracted his hand away from her and turned around to walk away. But her hand prevented him from moving any further away from the bed. Lucy was holding Rogue's hand, not letting go. Her eyes were closed.

"Don't leave me. Please." She silently said, but Rogue heard her. He uncovered the blanket and laid next to her. He put his left arm under her and pulled her closer to his chest. His right arm over her waist. His chin on top of her head.

"Goodnight, Lucy." Rogue whispered and closed his eyes. Within minutes, he too fell into darkness, a dream awaiting him.

Lucy woke up to feel something around her waist. She patted something hard in front of her and opened her eyes immediately. In front of her eyes was a big black chest, or to say a man's shirt. She slowly looked up and saw Rogue's sleeping face. '_What the hell is going on?!'_ Lucy exclaimed as she was confused why Rogue was on the same bed as her. She then recalled last night's conversation and how she just knocked out in his arms. '_Oh no. How embarrassing. And we were talking about Mama too…' _A blush was seen on Lucy's face. She then shook the thought of last night away. Her eyes wandered to Rogue's face again. His chest was rising up and down, his eyes were closed. She reached her right hand up to touch his face. She traced the bridge of his nose and then touched his cheeks. Moving on to touching his lips. '_Ne… Mama… I think I have fallen in love with this man. Do you approve of him?'_ Lucy smiled to herself.

Suddenly a hand grab Lucy's hand and surprised her. It was Rogue's right hand.

"I know you want to touch my face and all, but I'm trying to sleep here. Seeing as to I couldn't really sleep with someone holding onto tightly." Rogue groggily said. Lucy blushed and took her hand away from his.

"Well sorry." Lucy pouted and turned the other way and covered her head. '_Was I really holding onto him so tightly last night?'_ Lucy thought embarrassingly.

"Hahaha. I'm just kidding. Come back here." Rogue said. He reached over to Lucy and uncovered the blanket. She turned to look at him, he smiled and pulled her back, squeezing her tightly against his chest for the hundredth time. "I- I love you Lucy." He blurted out.

Lucy's cheeks immediately turned red. She punched Rogue softly.

"And your reply?" He said softly.

"Idiot. What else?" She said and reached her head up and planted a soft but quick kiss onto his lips. Rogue froze for a moment. Lucy immediately hid in the blanket again.

Rogue laughed at Lucy's cute actions after that quick peck on the lips.

"Hey, you have to at least say it back." Rogue said. Lucy shook her head no. "Come on, I won't let go until you say it then." he said as he wrapped his arms around her body.

"Let go!" Lucy said as she tried to get out of his grasp. He shook his head no and uncovered the blanket from her head.

"I said I wouldn't let go until you say it." Rogue said mischievously.

"Damn you! Ahhh. Alright!" Lucy said and stopped moving. Rogue grew silent and waited for her confession. "I like you too." Lucy whispered with dark red cheeks. Rogue laughed.

"It was so quiet I could barely hear anything." he said. Lucy only pouted.

"I'm not saying it again." Lucy said. Rogue chuckled.

"It's alright, it's only the beginning. From here on, I will tell you 'I love you' everyday." Rogue spoke quietly to her.

"I will try to do that too." Lucy said shyly. Rogue smiled again.

"Let's go back to sleep." He whispered. Lucy nodded and the two dozed off once again.

That day, they went back to the city. Lucy had went to apologize to her father and cried into his arms. Though her father was confused, Lucy apologized over and over again. Her father at some point understood why she was apologizing, and he too cried.

A few days after returning, Lucy told Levy and the other girls about her and Rogue dating. The news somehow traveled to Gajeel because of a certain bluenett, and it the news went on to Natsu, who then blurted out everything to everyone. Sting at some point congratulated Rogue for finally getting a girlfriend until he realized that Rogue got a girlfriend before he could get one himself.

A few weeks had gone by and Lucy began working in her father's company again. The work between the Heartfilia and Cheney family was beginning to work out, and thus their family ties became strong.

"Work has been so hectic lately huh?" Lucy said as she sat next to Rogue.

"Yeah… And I am getting tired from all of it." he said. Lucy giggled and went to massage his shoulders. "Thanks Lucy. I hope your day was good." He said.

"Yeah, it was good. Nothing busy really, because Laxus had many things to do. Well, he is learning. He is going to become the Heartfilia heir after all." Lucy said.

"What? I thought you were the heir." Rogue questioned.

"I am the heir, but I gave it up. And since Laxus is a cousin of mine, I thought maybe he wanted to try. Being an heir is too big a hassle." Lucy said.

"What? You both were cousins?" Rogue said. Lucy nodded.

"I didn't tell you?" Lucy asked. Rogue shook his head. "Hmm… I thought I did. Oh well. Now you know." Lucy smiled. Rogue just smiled and let the conversation go. Lucy walked around the sofa and went to sit next to him. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. Their hand intertwined.

'_Ne… Mama… I'm happy now. Really happy. Thank you for giving birth to me. Thank you for letting me meet Rogue. I love him very much and he loves me too. I want to cherish this happiness forever. So Mama, don't worry about me anymore. I love you very much. Continue to watch over me from now on Mama. Thank you and I love you!'_

"I love you." Lucy whispered.

"I love you too." Rogue whispered back.

~THE END!~

* * *

Hey guys &amp; gals! This is the end of Love Again.

Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story. I feel like I kind of rushed the ending! But I felt like I was going to lose my motive for writing this story if I make it a little longer, SO! I'm ending it like this! Still hope you like it though!

BUT! Do expect an EPILOGUE though!

Anyways! Hope you like the ending! See ya!

~J


End file.
